


Broken Wings

by Tahemalie, Yaxxm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of violence, Archer!Hinata, Demon!Kageyama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Characters Die, M/M, a lot of gore, and we aren't very sorry, but mainly angst, kags is pretty hot and shirtless, this is basically all sin, we are sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahemalie/pseuds/Tahemalie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a faithful encounter with a winged boy and a horde of crows when he was younger, Hinata Shouyou vowed to himself to find Kageyama Tobio. The only way; however, is to join an scouting group that is supposed to kill the creatures of the forest. Finally, six years later, they find each other again, but in a much different way than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Fuwaah, this was so fun to write! All thanks to a request I got from a friend one day, and we couldn't hold back. Enjoy!

A young boy, around the age of 12, named Hinata had been wandering the dim forest for at least an hour. The skies were getting darker with every passing minute and he was starting to feel fear well up inside of him. He had lost track of his parents and finding them proved to be much more difficult that he thought, in fact, he was starting to lose hope, and he couldn’t tell if he was getting closer or farther from the edge of the large forest. 

He continued to walk and as he did, the forest began to grow more dense, much darker due to the overshadowing trees. In the distance he could hear crows and jumped a little. He heard many stories of what happened to children who got lost in the forest and his fear spiked up considerably. He thought of all the lore his mother always read to him before bed and a shiver went down his spine. He needed to find a way out, before the sun went down entirely. He didn’t even want to think about the creatures that wandered the forest at night.

In his sudden haste to move faster, he found himself stumbling considerably, before ultimately falling over into a large puddle of muddy water. Hinata tried to lift himself out of the water but his hand slipped and he fell back in letting out a small yelp. He was finally able to remove himself from the water and looked down at his clothes, knowing his mother would be disappointed if she could see him now. He heard a few more crows and jumped again, the forest seemed to be crawling with them. After a while of sitting on a small tree stump he stood up and brushed himself off. He was still soaked, but he figured he could still try and make some progress in making his way out of the forest. 

Hinata took a few steps and before he could even react he was met with a large bird flying at him. He let out a small yell and ducked just in time, bringing his hands up to shield his face. After a few seconds, he figured it would be safe to remove his hands, but when he looked back into the sky he was met with a swarm of crows. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around running as fast as his little legs could take him, but the birds caught up quickly. He landed on the ground with a yelp escaping his throat and slid a bit due to the mud. He was being attacked by crows everywhere, pecking him and clawing him. He screamed and tried to wave them away but it was no use, they were relentless and he was too weak to even attempt to get them off him. His voice eventually died out and all that was left was small cries, barely audible.

“Stop this!” A childish voice broke through the silence, sounding angry. “Get off now!”

Hinata was in entire shock as he felt the weight being lifted from him. He was in pain everywhere and everything was a blur. He heard a loud voice and soon saw a figure lingering over him. He flinched when the figure touched him and let out a small cry, the pain was nearly unbearable. A few moments passed and he felt himself being lifted up. It hurt, but no longer being on the cold ground was a relief so he didn’t resist. 

“Who are you?” Hinata asked weakly, being able to see the person more clearly. They had black hair and blue eyes. The boy looked around his own age and he had a very innocent look to him, it was easy for Hinata to feel comfortable around him.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama greeted. “And who might you be?” He asked, looking down at the wounded boy. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata got out coyly. “Your birds are mean, you know.” 

“They aren’t mean.” Kageyama stated quickly, furrowing his brows. “ They were just scared, they wanted to protect me.” 

Hinata frowned in return, staring at the boy with disbelief. “That makes no sense!” He exclaimed, gesturing his hands. “I didn’t do anything.”

Kageyama placed the ginger-haired boy down on the ground, face pulled into a stubborn pout. Hinata slightly whimpered as his ankle stung and his head spinned, but tried to ignore it the best he could. “Well, apparently you did,” the raven-haired stated, looking slightly annoyed. “My crows would never attack harmless people.” Kageyama knew that was partially a lie -he had a few crows that would, but he decided to keep that unknown to Hinata.

Hinata shrugged, looking away as he huffed. “Fine, don’t believe me then.” He crossed his arms, letting out a pained cry as the wounds brushed against each other.

His new friend’s (was he a friend? Hinata didn’t know) deep blue eyes showed a slight concern, even though it was starting to get visibly darker and the boy seemed to almost blend in with his surroundings. “Are you alright?” he asked, head tilting slightly.

“Of course,” the ginger snapped, his hair the only thing really visible as it slightly swayed on the cool wind, making a shiver run down Hinata’s spine. “Do you underestimate me? I’m the son of one of the greatest warrior ever, mind you!” He wasn’t going to let anyone run over him like that! He exhaled sharply, trying to look as intimidating as possible, failing slightly due to the height difference (he slightly tiptoed even, but he was still shorter).

Kageyama snickered a bit due to the smaller boys actions. “Right, anyways my nest is just up here a little further.” He started to walk forwards a bit and noticed the smaller ginger quickly struggle to keep up with him, the sight was comical he had to admit. But he really had to hope the boy would be alright. His birds had done a lot of damage. “There I’ll make sure to tend to your wounds.” He finished, making sure to slow down so Hinata could keep up.

Hinata let out a laugh. “What, you live in a nest? Don’t you have a house?” he mocked. Surely a human boy wouldn’t live in a crow’s nest? More questions began to rise in his mind. The cape the boy was wearing was fairly odd, after all. It was barely visible, but as Hinata laid his eyes on the other’s back he noticed something strange. Even though it was dark, he could see the pale skin of his spine sprout… wings? They were black and dark, contrast clearly visible. 

“Wait, hold on.” Hinata tilted his head, disbelief in his voice. “Why is your cape attached to your back?” 

“Oh… well.” Kageyama hesitated. “This isn’t a cape… they are my wings.” With one quick movement he extended his small wings and let them engulf him. They wrapped around him and only made feet and his eyes visible. The shock on Hinata’s face made Kageyama confused, were wings foreign to him? He hadn’t seen Hinata with any wings, so he just assumed he was an inbred, but maybe he just wasn’t supposed to have wings. “Don’t people have wings where you are from?” Kageyama asked tilting his head.

Hinata let out a laugh, mostly from disbelief. “Of course not. wings are for birds.” Even though he said that, his hands reached out for the black feathers, finding the top of them as the silky feeling slid under his fingertips. He let out a squeak. “Uwooh! Soft!”

Kageyama felt his face heat up and wings tense due to the contact, and the compliment that had followed. He never had anyone ever touch his wings before and it felt nice to feel that warmth. He quickly relaxed them again, not wanting to worry the smaller. Despite his feelings, Hinata was extremely dirty so he swiped the boys hand off and brushed off the section Hinata had touched. “You’re all muddy, don’t touch!” he let a small pout reach his face.

Hinata swiftly retracted his hand. “Sorry, I just..” Never finishing his sentence, he wiped off his hands to his pants. Not that that had much effect, because his pants were even filthier than his hand. He reached out again, his hands supposedly ‘clean’ again. “Can I touch them again? Please?”

Kageyama sighed and extended his wing once again, shivering a bit at the touch. He liked the feeling of someone stroking his wings, it was warm and it made him feel fuzzy inside. After a few seconds he felt a sharp pain and let out a yell, looking to Hinata who was holding one of his feathers. He grabbed the feather from the boy and held it to his chest. “Don’t do that!” Kageyama yelled. “These are my lifeline idiot, if all of my feathers fall off I die, not only that but I like my feathers so be careful.” He scowled.

Hinata let out a small gasp and apologized, he hadn’t intended to pull out a feather. “Sorry, I’ll be gentle.” 

Kageyama’s eyes darted away. “It’s okay, for now it’ll grow back,” he replied cautiously, folding his wings around his body as the wind picked up and ran a shiver down his spine. A crow landed down on the raven’s shoulder, gently tugging Kageyama’s hair as he softly cawed. “Tell her not to worry, I’ll be home in a sec.” Kageyama threw the bird into the sky, flying away as he turned around, starting to walk. He stopped when he noticed Hinata not walking. “Are you coming or what?”

Hinata followed Kageyama and they arrived at large nest. Hinata quickly ran in and looked around in amazement. The nest was huge and was bigger than the biggest house in his village, he hopped around and waited for Kageyama to get into the nest as well, looking at all the crows surrounding the dimly-lit nest. As Kageyama finally entered the nest, Hinata ran up to him and gave him a warm smile, telling him how cool his home was. He was soon interrupted with a loud caw and froze when he felt heat on the back of his neck. He swung around and was met with the biggest crow he had ever seen in his life, larger than himself even. 

“Hey mom!” Kageyama beamed.

Hinata nearly had a heart attack. Mom? How could this huge bird, or whatever it was be Kageyama’s mom?! This only raised more suspicions for Hinata. He wondered if Kageyama was one of the creatures he wasn’t supposed to meet. His mom always told him that wandering off alone would be dangerous, since the forbidden places were crammed with life-shredding demons. But this little boy couldn’t be a carnivorous demon, in fact, it was the opposite. 

“M-Mom?!” Hinata exclaimed, eyes big and filled with shock and disbelief. “Your mom is a gigantic bird?!”

“What does your mom look like then?” Kageyama asked, seriously confused over Hinata’s shock.

“Well, I can tell you she isn’t a giant bird.” Hinata exclaimed, shrieking when the large bird came close to him, giving a small caw. “N-not that.. not that being a bird is a bad thing.” Hinata chuckled nervously. “She looks like me, except she is taller and more grown and has pretty short black hair.” Hinata explained, thinking about his mother who was probably scared to death not knowing where he was. “She is probably looking for me, but I lost her when we were picking berries at the edge of the forest.” He sighed.

Kageyama tilted his head. Mothers of wingless people weren’t birds? He stretched his arm, shouting a foreign name as a bird flew up from the crowd and placed himself on the boy’s arm. Kageyama looked at him, gave him a quick rub on the head before he started to talk. “Find this person.” he instructed. “You’re the best tracker so find his scent.” The bird seemed to nod, before it spread its wings and disappeared into the starry sky. He then turned his attention to the ginger again, walking closer. “Let’s get your wounds cleaned.”

Hinata followed Kags to an area of the nest that was a little brighter than the rest and sat down, watching as crows flew in with supplies for Kageyama. He let the boy pour water on his legs, arms and face and cringed. But let him continue. He began to place cloth on the newly cleaned wounds and Hinata was shocked at how gentle Kageyama was for seemingly being raised by birds.

“Can you move everything?” Kageyama asked, staring with concern as he finished wrapping his palm, actually taking in Hinata’s eyes properly. Hinata gazed back with slight caution, softly nodding. “That’s good. Then it’s only little bruises and cuts.” 

Hinata was very quick to doze off after Kageyama had finished. He slept soundly and dreamt of Kageyama’s innocent blue eyes and his soft black feathers. He was happy he got to meet Kageyama, he was still curious as to what he was but he hoped to learn more, but when he woke up just after midnight he wasn't met with the soft confines of the nest. He was met with a soft bail of hay. He sat up and looked around only to see his backyard. He sighed and wondered if meeting Kageyama had only been a dream but he then realized he still had the cloth over his body and when he looked down to see a small soft feather in his hands his face lit up and he ran inside yelling for his mother where he told her about his encounter, and how Kageyama saved him. 

However, when she told the story, his mother laughed and ruffled through his ginger locks. “Honey, what a nice dream you had.” she replied, a bright smile on his face. “What an imaginative mind you have, must have been from all the adventuring you did today.” She glanced at her husband who nodded before turning back to sharpening his sword. He always did so before bed. 

Hinata couldn’t share the laughter. “It was all true! Look!” He held out the shiny feather, trying to convince her. “I accidentally plucked it out of his wing, he said it really hurt and I gave it back but I guess he decided to let me keep it .” Hinata had to admit it even slightly surprised him, but he didn’t worry about it too much. 

His mother cringed as the feather got pushed in her face, leaning back. “Honey, how often do I have to tell you to not pick up things from the ground?” she scolded, hands forming around her middle. “Those things are dirty. If you want it so badly, at least keep it in your room.”

Hinata’s face formed a mixture of both annoyance and sadness, letting his shoulders hang. “Yes, mom…” he muttered out, turning away as he told her he was going to bed. He faked a smile and gave her a ‘good night’ as he slumped up the stairs, walking to the small window of his bedroom as he stared to the shadows of the forest, dimly lit by the milky moon. 

He clenched the feather in his hand, looking determined as he spoke the words.

“I’ll find you, winged boy with a bird as a mom.” Hinata giggled to himself afterwards, before heading off to bed. It had been a long night, after all.

 

\---6 YEARS LATER---

“Do you men vow to never question a command the king gives you, and to always obey his word, even if it were to cost you your life?” A commander yelled to the group of 50 men, all standing in rows with a hand to their chest and their choice weapon in the other.

“Yes sir!” the group shouted in unision. 

One of the many people in the crowd clenched his bow just a little bit tighter, his ginger, middle-long hair covering his face as he gazed at his hand. He was finally doing this, finally becoming a forest scouter. One of the hardest, and most dangerous jobs of the castle guard. After his many years of training, he would finally be able to do it. His eyes rested on the end of the damaged, raven feather, which had lost most of its glory it had six years ago. Still, though, Hinata wouldn’t even dare to think of throwing it away. 

“Do you men vow to stay loyal to your comrades and never wander off into the forbidden places by yourself, for you know this will lead to your own death?” the low voice thundered again.

Hinata shot up and shouted a “Yes sir!” as he eyed the people surrounding them, spotting his mother and father in the group. He gave them a quick smile as Natsu, his sister, waved. They must be so proud of me, Hinata thought, puffing his chest out a little more than necessary. 

“And finally, most importantly: do you men vow to get rid of the pest lurking in the forest, to kill any foreign creature you find?” The man finally finished.

A clear image of Kageyama shot through his head. The mysterious, dark blue-eyed boy with silky, raven wings from many years ago. His grip tightened on the feather in his hand, mouthing the “yes sir” instead of shouting it out. Was he actually vowing to this? Hinata didn’t think so. He didn’t say it out loud, after all. Besides no one would know.

After the vowing ceremony he was introduced to the members of his quadrant. They were all young men around his age and they came in pairs apparently. Daichi and Sugawara were the quadrant leaders and they were both very mature looking. Sugawara had shiny silver hair and an almost angelic appearance, his choice weapon was a flail. A metal stick with a ball and chain attached at the end. Daichi who was slightly taller and looked much more intimidating and rough than his counterpart was wielding a large battle axe, he held the thing with ease and Hinata made a mental note to never mess with Daichi personally and judging by his closeness with Sugawara, he didn’t think messing with either of them would end well for him.

The second pair consisted of a larger male named Asahi with long hair that was tied up and a shorter male by the name of Nishinoya who seemed to be much more rambunctious. The taller man’s choice weapon was a large sword and on his other arm he had a large, heavy-looking iron shield. Nishinoya didn’t look as though he had a choice weapon but upon further inspection Hinata could see various daggers in a holder on his belt. 

The last pair was the most distant from the group it seemed. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were both very close, having grown up together Hinata had heard. Tsukishima had short blonde hair and wielded a mace because his eyesight was poor. While Yamaguchi had a smaller bow than his own and by the markings on it he could tell that accuracy was not his main focus but speed and Hinata had to admire that even if he liked to stay as accurate as possible.

“We have been requested to leave right away.” Daichi told the group. “We are to scout the forest in pairs for now just to check the state of it, but since there clearly isn’t enough people for that Hinata you will need to join a group.”

“He can join us.” Yamaguchi shot out, giving Hinata a big smile. “Tsukki is okay with it, so you can join us for today. Besides I want to see how well you can use that bow.” 

Hinata shot Yamaguchi a smile but it quickly disappeared when Tsukishima sent him a glare that sent shivers down his spine. He decided to make another mental note and that was not to get too close to Yamaguchi, because clearly Tsukishima was very protective of him.

They all headed down the road leading to the forest on their horses and split off into their groups. Their job as forest scouters were to rid the forest of it’s foreign creatures. Yet again the image of a young Kageyama shot through Hinata’s head. Part of him wanted to become a forest scouter because he wanted to find Kageyama, but another part of him was just really curious of what lurked behind all the wildlife. A year after Hinata had met Kageyama an unknown large creature emerged from the forest and terrorized his village, leaving many dead or injured. After that entering the forest or even going near it was prohibited. 

The sunlight slowly went away as they ventured farther into the forest Hinata thought about the day he met Kageyama and a smile grew on his face. He wondered what the boy was up to now and he wondered what he looked like now. At the time Hinata wasn’t able to realize it but Kageyama was very attractive so he could only image what time had done to him.

The clattering of hoofs against the compact forest ground filled the air, birds from all around leaving their nests. The ginger's longer hair swayed on the increasing wind, an almost dreamy smile plastered on his face when a crow seemed to curiously gaze at the three, disappearing deeper into the forest grounds. 

“Hinata, stop smiling and pay attention.” Tsukishima snapped, glaring at the boy still not sure what to make of him.

Yamaguchi let a small laugh erupt from him, bring a hand to his mouth. “C’mon tsukki stop being such a downer.” 

“I just want to get this over with.” Tsukishima admitted dryly, trotting ahead on his horse. 

“Don’t mind him.” Yamaguchi got out, looking to Hinata who was looking ahead at tsukki with a puzzled expression. “He is just cranky this early in the day.”

Hinata gave an insecure smile, trying to play it off. "Of course," he retorted, feeling the soft bristle of feather against his collarbone almost as a reminder of what he believed lurked in the forest. "I'm not completely awake yet either,I can’t blame him.”

They wandered further into the forest and after a while he heard a loud whisper from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who had gotten off their horses. He tied his horse to a tree and jogged over to the two boys peering through some bushes. Hinata squeezed through and looked into the small area only to be met with someone very familiar. There in front of him was Kageyama. He had huge wings that were wrapped around him and he was sitting down eating what looked like bugs from a wooden bowl.

“Pfft, what a gross beast.” Tsukishima laughed. “His wings are so disgusting looking.” 

Hinata could feel himself tense up. He grabbed each of their arms and pulled them back. He wanted to try and protect Kageyama at all costs. “I think we should go for backup!” Hinata explained.

Yamaguchi frowned. "It's impossible to do that now," he pointed out. "If two stay out, one has to go get people and the vows clearly state never to let anyone alone. This means we have to go as a whole group, so we might lose him." Yamaguchi eyed the creature, then laid his eyes back on Hinata. "As much as I'd like to get back up because he looks scary, we can't."

Hinata sighed and looked back to Kageyama who was surrounded by crows. Hinata recalled what the crows alone did to him so he knew that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn’t stand a chance.

Tsukishima tightened his grip on the weapon, cold eyes staring at the creature. "Let's go now it's still here. It looks like it has a big bounty," he commented in a hushed voice. "How do we want to attack?" 

Hinata didn’t say a word as the two plotted an attack. There was a large rock behind Kageyama that they planned to sneak to and jump him from behind while Hinata took an aerial view. He watched the two boys get excited over the plan and felt his chest get tighter. He pulled his hood up and got into position and watched the two boys sneak from behind. His heart was racing the whole time, but the moment they striked Kageyama was on them in a second with about fifty crows. Hinata gasped as he watched the boys be pecked at and clawed at like he was as a child and jumped from his position. 

“Stop!!” he yelled, unable to watch the sight any longer. 

Kageyama turned to Hinata and hinata felt his heart skip a beat as the bow flew to him grabbing him by the arm roughly and shoving him into a tree. Hinata let out a small yelp and looked over to the two boys still being terrorized by birds back to Kageyama who looked much different. He was taller and there was more height difference between. He had a permanent scowl on his face and he had a large scar across his face along with many other on his chest. His wings also looked considerably more roughed up. 

“Who said you could tell me what to do?” Kageyama gritted tightening his grip. 

“They don’t need to die!” Hinata yelled, knowing Kageyama wouldn’t see it this way because they had tried to kill him.

That was when Hinata could see the other archer point his weapon to the demon, an almost terrifying smile on his face. "Nice distraction, Hinata."

Hinata let out a shriek as he pushed the demon off him, the arrow flying past his head and hitting Hinata in the shoulder. A loud cry filled the air, pinned against a tree. The stinging increased, and not long after, a dark liquid gushed from the wound. 

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi shrieked, eyes filled with panic as he lowered his bow, dropping it to the ground and trying to rush over. 

Kageyama fell to the ground, staring in disbelief as the hood fell down and rested on his shoulders.The name rung in his ears. Hinata... he knew that name. He looked back up to Hinata and it finally hit him. The name, the vibrant orange hair. This was the boy he had met six years ago. Anger filled him as he watched the shooter touching Hinata after wounding he felt his skin crawl, trying his best to keep black feathers from sprouting. He stood up, walking over slowly and throwing the boy away. “Don’t touch him!” Kageyama screamed with an incredibly inhuman tone. He walked over to the boy, picked him up by his neck and stuck a hand through his abdomen, pulling out his insides. Letting him fall to the ground as the blonde haired boy got free from his crows and stared in disbelief before running away. He let the boy run away and quickly flew back to a heavily breathing Hinata still pinned on the tree.

In one swift motion, Kageyama removed the arrow from the shoulder, making Hinata scream out in pain. "You idiot." he growled, turning his back to the boy as his raven wings followed his example. He walked over to the freshly murdered scouter, crouching down as he smelled it. "You can't regenerate with a stick thing in the wound."

Hinata didn't know what he saw when the creature settled his teeth in the pink skin of the boy, unable to tear his eyes away. He felt like he was close to puking, intestines twisting as he laid his eyes on his face. He thickly swallowed, trying his best to look away, but unable to as he clutched his shoulder that now started to sting heavily. He was unsure if saving Kageyama was the best thing to do. 

Kageyama's eyes darted up, holding out a piece of.. meat. "Sorry, you want a bite too?" he asked, wiping his mouth with his forearm only smearing the blood more. "I usually don't get people over for dinner, you know?"

Hinata could feel bile coming up but he tried his best to keep it in. “You... what are you?” Hinata asked weakly. “Eating humans, you are sick.” Hinata got out, disgusted by the sight before him. 

Kageyama shook his head. "Not only humans, that would be an odd diet," he retorted. "I practically eat everything. What, you don't eat human? You should try it once, very nutritious. Especially someone your size. You should grow more."

“I am human!” Hinata screamed out, scared. “Of course I don’t eat human.” He had tears brimming his eyes now, trying to ignore the smell that surrounded the area. 

"So?" Kageyama replied, continuing to eat. "I eat demons all the time." His wings formed around him like a cape again, feathers dancing in the wind. "There are a lot of you humans, you should try and thin out. You're getting annoying."

Hinata’s eyes widened and he had to cover his mouth to avoid puke from coming out, but failed keeling over and falling to his knees while one hand help him up and the other clutched his shoulder still. He was sure he had puked up his whole stomach by the time he was done. He looked up to Kageyama who was kneeling beside him looking at him with a tilted head. Hinata quickly jumped away and began to crawl back until he hit a tree. “You’re crazy, stay... stay away from me.” He exclaimed, fear ridden in his voice. 

A frown reached Kageyama’s face as he watched the smaller boy crawl away in fear. He didn’t understand. He had just saved the boy’s life again didn’t he? He flew let his wings lift him up and bring him a little closer but Hinata only flinched. Humans were so confusing. “I won’t hurt you...” Kageyama told the boy. “You can trust me like you did before? Remember?” Kageyama told him, a little bit of desperation leaking into his tone.

Hinata's small body tried to jerk away, only leading to more pain. He let out a whimper, biting his lip to fight tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of him. He finally met the creature he's been dying to meet for six years, and he wasn't going to show any weakness. "N-no.. You just ate my friend!"

Kageyama was taken back by the noise and a feeling of concern washed over him. “I can even heal you like I did before!” Kageyama got out, hoping Hinata would finally not see him as a monster. “You were fine last time! I can fix you just like before..”

“Last time I didn’t have an arrow to the shoulder this is a bit more severe.” Hinata coughed, starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

"Please," Kageyama finally pleaded, dropping to his knees. "You're the only friend I have that is somehow intellectual."

Hinata’s eyes widened. “We aren’t friends, you’re a murderer.” Hinata got out, trying to adjust himself on the tree he was up against.

"Fine," Kageyama replied. "If I'm not going to convince you with words, then I'll just take you. Where are you planning to go? You're most likely going to collapse any second and your blonde friend is gone and probably betraying you as we speak."

Hinata gritted his teeth and looked away. “Just leave me then if I’m already as doomed as you say.” He was so sick of even seeing Kageyama. He had waited six years for this moment to meet him again and not only was he going to die, but Kageyama was the cause of it all. He was already traumatized mentally and physically, he hoped for the love of god it couldn’t get any worse.

That was when Kageyama's wings surrounded him, the ginger pulled against his bare chest. He could hear the breathing deepen from the winged creature. "Forgive me, I'm out of practice," he whispered, barely audible. Hinata tried to push him off, only resulting in both a sting of pain, an increasing of dizziness and the feathered, raven wings tightening around him. He could hear the creature whisper some kind of ancient script. He stopped talking after a while. "Take your shirt off, it doesn't work."

"Excuse you," Hinata replied, raising a brow. "I'm not gonna get naked."

"I'm not asking you to take off your pants," he pointed out, starting to undo Hinata's shirt. Blood loss too great for him to have the power to protest. He yanked the shirt off, revealing the flesh wound. He bowed his head down and buried it in the crook of Hinata's neck, closing his deep-blue eyes as he murmured the words again, seemingly lost in trance, wings tightening around him again.

Hinata felt his face heat up due to the contact and looked away, once Kageyama had finished he still didn’t move his head and Hinata stood there awkwardly until the boy lifted his head and looked at the boy with lidded eyes. Hinata felt the heat in his face ignite and his heat basically stopped while he felt a very strange sensation in his groin and abdomen.

Kageyama’s slender fingers trailed over the skin with an awfully familiar gentleness, focused on only the ginger's pale skin. The wound was reduced to just a tiny, pink dot. "Sorry I'm not able to heal you fully, I'm afraid I don't regenerate any person other than myself."

Hinata only nodded as he gulped, trying to calm himself down. “Uh... thanks.” Hinata finally got out pushing his way out from Kageyama’s grasp gently, and a bit hesitantly. He couldn't deny the odd feelings he had, he just couldn’t put a name to them.

"I'm your friend, it's nothing," he replied, staring at the boy's amber eyes. Kageyama let the wings form around his shoulders again. "I'm still sorry for not completely healing it, but at least it stopped bleeding."

"Are you kidding me?" Hinata replied, a small grin on his face. "That was pretty cool, you know? At least the bleeding stopped. Thanks."

Kageyama couldn't help but let his cheeks turn a slight red. He didn't know what this 'cool' meant, but considering his tone, it must be something positive, right? "Y-yeah," he awkwardly replied, scratching the back of his head. "You were also pretty cool when uh.. You got shot."

HInata couldn’t help but let a laugh erupt from him as he pushed Kageyama a bit. “Yeah I guess me pushing you out of the way and revealing myself was pretty cool.” Hinata had to admit that he was not expecting Kageyama to be this way when they reunited. But he had to admit the boy was growing on him and he hoped to finally learn more about him. He was certain that he would no longer be able to return to his home back in the village, but he wouldn't be alone. Neither of them would be. They had each other now.

"So, what now?" Hinata asked, tapping his foot. "We're not gonna stay here, are we?"

Kageyama's face played a sleek smirk, wings unwrapping and truly showing their glory, even though they were quite rough and slightly worn. They were at least two times Kageyama's height and Hinata couldn't help but stare in awe as Kageyama reached out. "No," he replied. 

"I'm gonna show you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata_Shouyous_thighs: We hope you enjoyed! We will try to keep updating as soon as possible since we are very excited about this. If you want to follow us on Tumblr, our url's are:
> 
> [ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/) and [ hinatas-thighs ](http://www.hinatas-thighs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (that actually looks really cool next to each other wow)


	2. Control

Hinata’s legs were getting tired. How long they had been walking, he didn’t know, but the temperature rose considerably. Bugs now flew through the air, Hinata occasionally trying to swipe them away as the buzzing reached his ear, failing. “Kageyama,” he whined. “How long do we have to go?” The weight on his back started to ache, as well, and a nap seemed very appealing..

Kageyama rolled his eyes, not really waiting for the whining of the smaller. “We’ll be there in a bit, calm down, will you?” he muttered, feathers hiding his bare torso. He peeked over his shoulder, blue eyes gazing at Hinata. The forest was getting gradually thicker and thus dark green light emerged from the sky. The forest ground rustled under their feet, small animals scared away by both smell and sounds.  

“But I’m tired…” he replied, head dropping. “I’ve been awake before sunrise, you know how draining that is?” This morning he was still in his bed, was he hugging his little sister, and was his new teammate still ali- Hinata cut off that thought, bile rising in his throat again. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to return back to the village, he would be seen as a traitor. He let out a sigh but jumped when he felt something shoot past his head. It was an arrow. He quickly turned and saw a group of scouters running at him and Kageyama.  
  
“Run!” Hinata yelled, quickly heading off in a different direction from Kageyama. He looked back and noticed they were all headed for him. A groan escaped him, a part of him wanted them to go for Kageyama at least then they would be taken care of. He continued to run, but the density of the forest was making it harder. He could hear the yelling getting closer and began to panic, he tried to speed up his pace but with his luck all it amounted to was him landing on his face. He struggled to get up, but he was met with someone tumbling onto him. He tried to escape, but the person quickly turned him over and had an axe aimed over his head. His eyes widened, and as the axe came down for him he shut his eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. He looked up to see Kageyama gripping the handle of the axe before stealing it and swinging it at the scouter. Blood splattered all over Hinata, but the adrenaline he was feeling let him overlook it.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata and yelled at him to run, pushing him behind him. `Go, I`ll handle them!” He watched as the men began to run towards him, and looked back to see HInata still there. He sighed and looked back only to be met with a mace coming right for his face. He heard a yelp from Hinata who was watching from behind and placed his hand up to grab the mace before it made contact with him. The spikes dug into his hand and he cringed but he gripped the mace and ripped it from the scouters hands. He pushed the man aside and made sure he was passed out before looking back to the group who seemed much more hesitant. A grin reached his face as he waited for the next idiot to approach him.

Hinata watched as the men ran towards Kageyama and cringed as all of them met their ultimate death. He looked back to the one last person alive who Kageyama had thrown aside, but was shocked to see he wasn’t there. Neither was the mace. Hinata panicked and looked around but couldn’t see the man he wondered if he had fled the scene, but took the thought back when he heard yelling from behind him. He jumped out of the way and grabbed his bow. He fumbled to find an arrow as the man came towards him, and as soon as he got it he quickly placed it into the bow. He brought his bow up and pulled the string before letting go and watching the arrow go straight through the man’s eye, causing him to fall to the ground, a  loud cry erupting from his throat.

Hinata didn’t know what happened when he was suddenly met by Kageyama’s arms around him, deep blue eyes filled with worry and anger. “Dumbass!” he yelled, face so close that his ears were throbbing. “I told you to run.” His finger slid over the other’s cheek, checking the smudged blood. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised it wasn’t his and the skin was still healed.

Hinata sighed. “And just leave you alone?” Hinata asked. “Not a chance.” Hinata stood up and looked at Kageyama’s hand that had been in contact with the mace. He quickly grabbed it and looked at Kageyama with concern. “Speaking of dumbasses, look at your hand.” Hinata held onto his wrist tightly, but tried to remain gentle.

“It’ll heal by tomorrow.” Kageyama smirked, not pulling away from Hinata’s grasp. “I can withstand much more than you can, it takes a lot more than a mace to the hand to actually harm me.”

Hinata scoffed, raising a brow. “You’re cocky,” he commented playfully. “And I don’t know if I should feel offended.” Of course he knew Kageyama was a demon, and that it took a lot of power to get rid of one. A smile found his face before he realised how close the two actually stood, making his skin a slight red. He hid it by letting go of his hand and turning around. “W-we should go, before more come.”

A laugh escaped Kageyama as he finally walked forward, he had to admit his hand did hurt and while it would heal quickly it would be best to cover it up. They both walked for another little while before they were both met with a large, very camouflaged tree house like structure. Kageyama looked at Hinata who was in awe and a small smile appeared on his face. He had never shown anyone his home before, so the look on Hinata’s face made him feel warm inside. he quickly wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist and chuckled at the squeal that came from him. He held on tightly and extended his wings letting them bring the two of them to the first level of the large structure. Kageyama looked down at Hinata who was holding onto his arm with extreme pressure and let his hand linger before stepping away.

“Well, what do you think?” Kageyama asked, patting the tip of his wing on Hinata’s head, opening the door so they could walk inside. He stood against it to stop it from falling shut, folding his raven wings again.

Hinata flinched a bit at the contact but as Kageyama opened the door he quickly ran inside and looked around with the same excitement he had when they first met. “This is amazing!” Hinata yelled, still running around looking at everything.

Kageyama couldn’t help but let a smile appear on his face. He liked the appreciation, he spent way too long on building it. After all, there wasn’t a lot to do in the forest, so he perfected everything. He proudly let the door fall shut, walking in after Hinata. “Thank you,” he replied. “Want a tour?”

Hinata looked to Kageyama and quickly ran to him. “Lead the way!” they both walked around and Kageyama showed him around all three floors before stopping at a door they hadn’t entered. Hinata tilted his head and watched as Kageyama hesitantly opened the door. Looking almost embarrassed.

“This is.. uh..” Kageyama stumbled out, looking down as he let Hinata pass him inside. “This is your bedroom.” His face turned a deep scarlet, looking away so that the ginger wouldn’t notice.

Hinata’s gaze found Kageyama, almost confused. “Why would you have a second bedroom? Do you have demon friends here and have sleep-overs?” he joked, looking around. It all seemed a little neater, the wood used was just a little bit straighter and didn’t show any holes, except for the giant window on the side, next to a door that lead to a balcony. “It’s very pretty, though.”

“Well...” Kageyama started. “When I met you all those years ago, I always hoped that one day... you would come back.” Kageyama admitted. “I was young, I know now that it was stupid, but I guess it’s lucky that I decided to be hopeful and make another room.” he quickly brought a hand up to hide his blush. Odd how being around Hinata could make him feel so embarrassed. He was a demon for crying out loud.

“R-really?!” the ginger squeaked. It didn’t take long before Hinata threw himself against Kageyama, arms wrapping around him quickly as he felt warmth bubbling up inside. Kageyama had done all that just for him, and it made him burst with feelings. “Thank you Kageyama!” He got out before hugging him and buried his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck, inhaling his scent. He -unsurprisingly- smelled like the forest, sweat and a faint metallic scent he couldn’t quite place.

Kageyama felt his heart speed up and quickly pushed Hinata away, his face was burning and his chest hurt. “Don’t mention it.” he got out quickly before backing away and pumping into a support pole. He flinched but quickly scurried away. He felt bad for just pushing him away like that, but he couldn’t risk anything. He knew that if he felt too much he could lose control. He hadn’t realized until he was around 16 but when he got too excited or too angry or too anything he went into this frenzy. He fell onto his makeshift bed that was covered in hay and let his own wings engulf him. He knew that having Hinata around would prove to be difficult. He was already starting to feel more things than he ever has in his life. Some things he didn’t even understand, but a huge one he did understand was longing, which made this thing even worse. Bad luck it was the strongest one. He pulled his wings tighter around himself. This wasn’t good.

Hinata let a laugh erupt from his throat at the flustered demon, but soon felt a little empty inside. Kageyama just rejected his embrace, his smile dropping as he placed his weaponry in the corner and sat down on the hay bedding. He probably didn’t mean it that way, right? He pulled out the necklace from inside his pocket, staring at the raven, damaged feather lying in his palm. He rubbed his thumb over it, smiling to himself. He had fulfilled his vow. He was happy he finally reunited with this winged creature, even though it led to the death of his comrades. Thinking back about that, he felt his stomach drop again. He told himself that what Kageyama had done was cruel, but rational. They had tried to kill him after all. He let out a sigh, tucking the feather back into his pocket, deciding to stay on the bright side. He was here, reunited with the person he was dying to meet for six years now. And it wasn’t like time was reversible.

He stood up again, opening the door to the small balcony. He didn’t want to know how much time it costed to create all this, but he felt warm thinking about how considerate Kageyama was. The smile found his face again as he leaned on the wooden railing, looking out over the forest. He tried his best not to look down since he wasn’t too fond of heights. The forest did look beautiful up here… Was that an apple tree?

A growl escaped from his stomach, feeling an emptiness rise in him. He hadn’t eaten anything since tomorrow and hunger was growing inside him. He walked back inside, grabbing his bow and arrow and making his way back to the balcony. He drew one arrow and placed it on the bow, tensing up the bowstring, made of sinew, peeking at one juicy apple. He licked his lips, squinting his eyes as he slowly inhaled and exhaled, focusing only on the red apple in front of him. Oh, how it would taste… With a grin on his face, he let go, the arrow shooting through the sky and hitting the apple straight in the middle, going straight through another one, juice splashing out as they hit the tree. Hinata hummed with satisfaction when he realised there was no way possible he was going to get it, making an annoyed grunt. How was he supposed to leave this treehouse? There wasn’t a way down to the ground, after all.

Hinata shot up as he heard a slow clapping. “Bravo, Hinata,” Kageyama chuckled out. When Hinata turned around and didn’t find the winged creature stand in the doorway, he squinted his eyes. Kageyama smirked as he stopped clapping and let himself drop on the railing, crouching down as he balanced with his wings. “You just shot a still object.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, pushing Kageyama lightly. He decided to play it normally, not showing the feelings he just went through. “I can shoot life objects, I’m just hungry. Plus, the tree isn’t that close.” He sighed as he looked at the juicy apple and back at Kageyama, who now looked an awful lot like a human bird. Hinata couldn’t help himself from letting his eyes trail down his body. His broad shoulders, collarbones clearly visible, strong-looking, muscular arms, overlapped with a slight tanned skin, slight indication of abs on his chest, and -oh god, those thighs- Hinata snapped awake, thickly swallowing as he looked away, biting his lips and hiding his blush with his middle-long hair.

Kageyama shrugged, oblivious to Hinata’s eyes travelling down his body. The apple tree was, indeed, quite far away, but what Hinata just pulled off didn’t seem that hard. “It’s easy. You put the arrow on the... holding-thing-”

“Bow.”

“-Bow, sorry.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “And you pull  back the string and shoot it, right?” Kageyama tilted his head as he took hold of Hinata’s bow, letting his finger trail over the sinew, concentrated. The bow was detailed, he saw, worn, brown leather wrapped around the beautifully curved, tanned wood, white swirls engraved on it. It was clear the bow had been taken good care of, the surface was smooth and only had a few scratches, the sinew smooth and tight. He thought about replacing the soft leather, even though it seemed to be winded in a difficult matter. He’d learn how to do it, though. He pulled the bowstring, pretending to aim and letting go, the air making a swooping sound. “Sounds easy. Can I try?”

Hinata laughed out loud at the overly-confident raven boy. No way he could do that. He’d trained years and years to perfect his skill, and even he was a fast learner. Kageyama was being cocky. “You know how long it took me to learn that? Sure, go ahead, but get me that apple and the arrow first.” He started to feel oddly hungry now, slightly nauseous even. Hinata took his bow from Kageyama and watched as he walked onto the balcony. Hinata tenses when he saw Kageyama step onto the balcony ledge. He watched the boy fall and quickly ran to the railing, only to see Kageyama fly up and snicker at the worry on his face. “Dumbass.” Hinata mumbled, looking away as he crossed his arms.

Kageyama quickly maneuvered through the trees until he came across the apple and bows. He pulled the arrow out of the tree and decided to grab a few extra apples that looked ripe enough to eat. When he flew back he landed with a thud on the balcony making it shake a bit, causing Hinata to drop his bow and cling to the railing. Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh as he took the apples off the arrow and placed them down along with the others. “Someone seems a bit jittery.” he finally spoke up with a chuckle.

“I’m not really a fan of heights.” Hinata admitted, feeling his face heat up as he passed the bow to Kageyama. He watched as Kageyama fumbled with it, dropping the arrow a few times before finally having it in place. Hinata couldn’t help but giggle every time Kageyama seemingly messed up but the scowl that he got in return each time shut him up. After a few minutes he was going to say something along the lines of ‘hurry up’ but as soon as he opened his mouth Kageyama let go of the string and sent the bow flying right into the wooden balcony support beam. Hinata had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing as Kageyama grumbled on his way to pull it out, rubbing his thumb along the circle of wood now missing. “Not everyone is cut out for archery.” Hinata admitted, watching as Kageyama started to get serious. HIs face forming into an ever deeper scowl as he pulled the string back once again.

Hinata had to admit seeing Kageyama look so concentrated sent shivers down his spine. He gulped and watched as he let go of the string. Hinata’s jaw dropped when he saw that Kageyama had hit three executive apples. He looked to Kageyama who was smirking with a hand on his hip. “Beginners luck.” Hinata grumbled as he grabbed the bow from Kageyama watching him fly out again to retrieve the arrow and apples. “They’re hanging still anyways, no way you could hit a living animal,” he muttered, more to himself, as Kageyama flew off.

As Kageyama returned he threw the apples aside and reached for the bow. Hinata pouted before giving him the bow and Kageyama let a smirk reach his face. He looked around the forest and a full fledged smile came to his face when he spotted a small deer. He could see Hinata jump back in fear, probably due to his smile, but he ignored and pulled the bow string back. He zoned in on the deer that was walking around the forest floor and concentrated on solely that. After a few moments he finally let his fingers slip of the sting and gasped when he actually hit it. He turned to Hinata who had wide eyes and bowed. “Looks like we have dinner thanks to me” Kageyama bragged, flying out to get the deer. He could hear Hinata grumbling as he flew away and felt his face heat up. Why did he have to be so endearing?

When Kageyama returned, he had the biggest, proudest grin on his face, and Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off of it. The creature carried the deer on his shoulder, blood dripping down his chest. Hinata bit his lip, not understanding how one was able to look like that. The scarlet liquid combined with his slightly tanned, muscular body made the ginger both warm in the groin and even made him slightly insecure about himself. Stupid demon. It was then that Hinata remembered that he didn’t have a shirt on from when Kageyama took it off to heal his shoulder. His face heated up a bit as he looked down at himself, then back to Kageyama. He just couldn’t compete, he was smaller and had far less muscle mass. Kageyama was showing off in everything it seemed.

Kageyama set his feet back on the ground, plopping the animal down on the ground and crouching down, ripping a leg off and starting to eat it.

“What about me?” Hinata piped up, almost losing his appetite. The deer looked absolutely gruesome like this, and Hinata got a quick reminder of what Kageyama was again.

“You are welcome to come eat.” Kageyama gestured, only earning a laugh from Hinata.

“I can die from eating raw meat, can’t we cook it?” Hinata asked, feeling his stomach grumble.

“Humans are really weak.” Kageyama admitted, as he shooed some crows away from the deer corpse. “You can’t regenerate, you have ridiculous fears, and you are all really puny. Maybe raw meat is exactly what you need to bulk up.”

Hinata sighed and crossed his arms, looking down only to feel more insecure. “Not all of us are gross demons who devour everything like a beast, sorry.” Hinata got out, grabbing a leg and pulling out a knife from his pants. He tore at the skin and meat and left the room, ignoring the hurt expression in Kageyama’s face. He didn’t care, he was being scrutinized for things he couldn’t even help.

“Great.” Kageyama spoke as he looked down at the meat in his hand noticing he was holding it with the hand that had grabbed the mace, already mostly healed.. He sighed and placed the meat down losing his appetite for once. Hinata would always see him as a monster and there was nothing that could change that, he didn’t know why he was so hopeful. Maybe it was because when they were younger all Hinata saw him as was a cool winged child. Kageyama threw the corpse over the balcony and watched as his crows flew to it. He cleaned up the blood and finally exited the room. He went back to his thoughts and sighed. Time had really changed things. He realized that time had changed both of them, but while Hinata got better, Kageyama only got worse.

Hinata finally was able to get a fire going in the little fire pit set up in one of the bigger rooms and looked out to see the sky getting darker. He was able to find some metal supplies for cooking and wondered how Kageyama could have possibly gotten them, but then he remembered his army of crows and smirked. He finally started to cook the skinned leg and nearly started drooling as the meat cooked, not being able to sink his teeth into it. he stayed close to the fire for warmth and was surprised when a crow landed beside him and cocked its head at him. He giggled and pet the birds head before coming up with an idea. “Hey little guy, I lost my shirt maybe you could go to the village and find me one? I’ll make it worth your while.” Hinata saw watched as the bird took off and actually watched in amazement.

By the time the crow had returned the meat had finished cooking and he had come back with a shirt in his claws and a pair of pants in his beak. The shirt was a little big, but he was amazed even further when the pants fit perfectly. He threw the shirt on and was happy to feel the warmth and quickly stood slipping out of his pants into the new ones the bird had brought for him. He flopped back down and ripped off a nice piece of meat throwing it into the air letting the bird catch it. He let out a laugh and decided a little more wouldn’t hurt so it turned into him taking a bite and giving the crow some.

When Hinata stopped feeding the bird, the crow kept on cawing. “I’m sorry, little buddy,” he muttered, showing the bone to the crow. “I don’t have any left.” The crow hopped closer, eventually flying and sitting down on Hinata’s shoulder. He stiffened, remembering what it was like that last time a crow sat on top of him, but he quickly loosened again as he felt a soft tug on his hair, the crow gently pulling it. “I’m really sorry, lil’ guy” he muttered, squinting his eyes as he chuckled at the odd feeling. “You can have the bone if you want to, but that’s all I have for you.”

Hinata was slightly sad when the crow cawed and flew away. The ginger sighed, lips puckered, as he poked a stick into the fire. He didn’t know where Kageyama was hanging out, but it was kind of lonely without the crow. He felt his heart drop after a while, realising the crow might never return. That was, until it flew in again, loudly cawing and flapping his wings, landing down next to him. Hinata noticed it had something in his beak, but couldn’t see it until he dropped it on the ground. It was a small branch of a blueberry bush, tiny, ripe berries hanging from it. He frowned as he glanced back at the animal. “That’s a nice branch you got there, buddy,” he replied, staring at the fire again.

The animal cawed to catch his attention again, working successfully. “What’s wrong?” Hinata muttered. The crow hopped closer, shoved the twig closer to Hinata, looked up again and tilted his head. Hinata could feel a smile erupt from his face. “Are those for me?” he asked, way too happy. The crow took one of the blueberries in his mouth and hopped on Hinata’s knee, poking the ginger’s hand that was holding on to the stick. Almost instinctively, Hinata opened his palm, looking at the actions of the bird. He now gently laid a berry on his hand and nudged his beak against it, looking back at Hinata.

“Thank you!” Hinata beamed, happy again. He wasn’t too fond of berries, but he ate it just for the bird. The crow hopped to the branch, lifted it and put it in Hinata’s hand, taking a berry himself and eating it. “You’re so sweet for giving me berries, buddy. Do you have a name already?” Hinata frowned as soon as the words left his mouth. He was asking a bird if he had a name. He mentally facepalmed himself. “Of course not, how dumb am I,” he chuckled, rubbing the bird’s head, getting a happy squawk as it leaned in to the touch.

Kageyama who had been watching since Hinata had received the clothes finally spoke up. He noticed Hinata jump a bit as his voice filled the room. “Oh, I see you met Mayu.” he shrugged, sitting down next to the ginger. “She loves berries.” He looked to Hinata who was stroking the bird and felt his chest grow warm. Here Hinata was making him feel weird again. He tried to shove the thoughts aside as he joined in petting the bird.

“Looks like Kageyama already did name you.” Hinata laughed, looking to Kageyama who had a slightly red face. He smiled to himself and scooted closer to the boy, letting their legs touch. “They really are your family aren’t they.” Hinata commented, thinking back to the large bird mother he had met all those years ago. He was curious why he hadn’t seen her now. He would need to ask Kageyama eventually.

“They are.” Kageyama whisperer, barely audible. “They are all I have.” Kageyama admitted, bringing his knees up to his chest. He thought back to his mother and shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop any tears that threatened to fall. “They taught me how to survive and they protect me, I basically owe my life to them.”

Hinata smiled, grabbing the stick again as he started drawing circles in the ash of the fire. “It’s kinda like that with me too,” he replied softly, sighing. “I’ve been born in a small village where everyone protects everyone. Especially in my family this is the case. We’re very close, especially Natsu and I.” He smiled as he thought of the girl.

Kageyama tilted his head, slightly frowning at the ginger. “Natsu? Who’s that?” he asked, genuinely curious for the answer.

“She’s my sister,” he muttered, reversing the direction of the circles. “That’s a person from the same parents, by the way. Blood-related.”

Kageyama nodded and looked to Hinata who had a small smile on his face. He gulped and looked back to the small fire that was burning out. He supposed Hinata would want to go back and see his family at some point. “I’m sure she misses you.” Kageyama pointed out. “I’m sure your whole family misses you.”

Hinata chuckled a bit at that. “HA! Are you kidding my parents have probably disowned me after what happened today.” he admitted, trying to sound lighthearted.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. It finally dawned on him that Hinata risked his reputation and family to help him. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him and looked away. It was his fault after all. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault that you can’t return home to your family.”

Hinata eyed Kageyama noticed he was sulking. He let a smile reach his face and brought a hand up to his wings, playing gently with a feather that stuck out causing Kageyama to flinch. Letting his legs extend from his chest back onto the floor. Hinata pulled away, but after a  few seconds he went back to the same area and played around with the feathers only focusing on that. “I don’t blame you, I knew what I was getting myself into.” HInata admitted, looking up to see Kageyama already looking at him. His eyes were wide and it was only now that Hinata thought about the the scar lining his face. He tilted his head a bit and removed his hand from the wing to bring it up to the boys face. He ran a thumb along the scar staring him right in the face, dark and scary looking.

“A scouter did this to me.” Kageyama admitted taking Hinata’s arm gently into his hand and bringing it down from his face. “When they...” he cut himself off and looked back to the fire. He wanted to tell Hinata, knowing that telling anyone would lift some sort of weight from his shoulders, but if he talked about it all if did was bring back awful memories he wished he could have erased.

Hinata had never seen Kageyama like this and for some reason his heart ached. It pained him to see Kageyama who he, up until now, saw as someone so strong look so fragile. Hinata moved a little closer so their shoulders were touching, and placed his hand over Kageyama’s that was placed on his knee. He wanted to reassure him somehow and since he wasn’t good with words just like Kageyama wasn’t he decided that actions were the only way to go. He squeezed a little and Kageyama flipped his hand over so that their fingers were intertwined. They sat like that for a while, as the fire died down to the point of hot embers being the only remaining thing in the pit. Hinata’s face was hot and judging by the heat radiating off of Kageyama he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

After a while, Hinata started to feel drowsy. It was getting late and the events of the day started to kick in. He let out a yawn, closing his eyes as he leaned against the creature's shoulder, feeling how his muscles tensed and relaxed again. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes. He soon felt a feathery surface around him, realizing Kageyama had wrapped his wing around him, when he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Kageyama smiled at the boy, but his sight quickly turned into a blurry one, feeling something inside him bubbling. With the best he could, he tried to keep his breathing constant, trying his best not to burst into his demonic form. Holding back hurt him, but no way was he going to harm this boy. Kageyama stared at the ash, grabbing the stick from the ground and drawing a sun in it. The remaining pieces of wood were dimly glowing, the fire gone. "I'll learn to hold back," he promised, voice a whisper. "I'll learn to control myself just for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonlamb: Wah I'm so surprised how quickly we got this chapter written! It was so fun to write as usual. We are truly a powerful duo.
> 
> You can follow us on tumblr as well :)
> 
> [ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/) smol-hinata and [ hinatas-thighs ](http://www.hinatas-thighs.tumblr.com/)


	3. Stolen (part 1)

“You can’t shoot that from all the way over here.” Kageyama smirked, looking at the rabbit was hopping around quite far from them.

Hinata drew his bow down and looked to Kageyama with a scowl. “Maybe if you shut up I could focus.” he quickly brought the bow back into position and watched for a few seconds before letting the string slip from his fingers releasing the bow towards the hyperactive little rabbit. Hinata threw an arm up when he finally saw the arrow make contact with the rabbit. He quickly ran over and held it up like a trophy.

Kageyama smirked as he watched hinata run back him, rabbit in hand. He was about to speak when he felt a presence among them, it wasn’t very noticeable at first but soon he began to hear leaves rustling and twigs breaking. Hinata of course had no clue what was going on.

“I told you I could do it,” Hinata exclaimed proudly, waving the rabbit in front of Kageyama. “I was the most precise archer in the entire army!” He ripped the arrow out the animal’s neck, throwing the rabbit around his shoulder to look at the arrow while he continued babbling about how he became such a skilled archer.

Kageyama was ignoring Hinata as he listened to the environment around them and as soon as he was aware that the presence was another demon he quickly slammed his hand over Hinata’s mouth and pulled him into a bush. There wasn’t enough room for the both of them so he gestured for Hinata to be quiet with a finger to his lips and stepped out, looking around for the being that was stalking them. He would protect Hinata at all costs.

Hinata looked around cautiously and felt his heart beating, he didn’t know what was up but he felt oddly vulnerable being stuck in the bush so he readied his bow and an arrow just in case he would need to fight something off. That's when he heard Kageyama yell something out.

“Show yourself!” Kageyama yelled through the forest. Multiple crows gathered around the small space, high in the treetops and staring down at the scene. The demon’s wings were spread out, in an attempt to look as intimidating as possible. He scouted the area, looking for signs of the other demon, but not being able to find anything.

“Well, well well.” A voice came from above. “Looks like little Tobio-chan has finally left his little tree house.”

Kageyama looked up and scowled at the dragon demon that flew above him. Kageyama knew him well and knew he was bad knews. He turned to look back at Hinata who was still in the bushes and then turned back to see Oikawa in front of him with his hands on his hips. Kageyama growled a little and spread his wings a little more, only causing Oikawa to grin more. “What do you want, Oikawa?”

“Aw, is my little Tobio-chan not happy to see me?” he pouted, visibly faking his sadness. “How hurtful. I was waiting for you.” He stepped closer, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulders. “You stayed inside for so long, and you even changed the location of your hideout! You should show a fellow demon some love, you know?”

“Did it ever occur to you that I may have been… oh I don’t know… trying to get away from you?” Kageyama got out gritting his teeth.

Oikawa let out a small whine, seemingly shocked. “Of course not! You can’t hate me, I’m a handsome demon.” He brought his face closer to the raven-haired, breathing hot smoke through his nostrils, purposely in the other’s face. “You’re so mean, Tobio-chan..”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and began to let his large wings lift him, but as he began to rise from the ground he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down to see Oikawa digging his sharp claws into him, he cringed and watched Oikawa unleash his large scaly wings once before pulling him into the air with him, Kageyama tried to break free from the grip but as he struggled the hold only got tighter. They were now high in the air and Oikawa let him go, causing him to fall a bit before regaining his balance and flying back up. He began to feel rage build within him and feathers began to protrude from his body and his skin got more paler with every second.

Hinata, seemingly frozen the entire time in the small bush and afraid to make any sound, could only watch how the two disappeared into the air as he stumbled out of the bush. Saying that he was curious who the other was and his connection with Kageyama was an understatement, and though he believed Kageyama when he said he was trying to get away Hinata couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sadness settle in his stomach. The dragon demon had said something about love to Kageyama. Were they in a relationship before?

Hinata looked around before finally looking up to see the battle. He gasped when he saw the two of them head to head clawing at each other and using every weapon they could muster. He couldn’t help but notice how Kageyama looked much paler, and different but he didn’t dwell on it because he knew he needed to help. He quickly grabbed his bow and brought it into position aiming directly for Oikawa’s wings, where they connected to his back. He let himself focus and let out a small cry when the arrow hit its target causing a loud screech from the demon. Hinata watched as he fell from the sky and was content with himself. It, of course, didn’t last long though.

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, seeing how the demon in front of him dove down, smoke of anger steaming out of his nostrils and corners of his mouth. He knew what this demon was capable of doing, and he knew that it wasn’t going to end well if the archer stayed down there. “Run! You can’t fight him!” He wasted little time before diving down himself, too far from Oikawa to stop him.

Hinata watched as the demon came barreling towards him and dropped his bow as he dove for the bushes. But as he leaped off the ground he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and looked back only to see the demon gripping onto him with sharp claws, a menacing smile plastered on his face. Hinata could feel himself being lifted into the air and felt his stomach flip as he watched the ground below get farther. He wasn’t exactly a fan of heights and the added fear really didn’t help him. He looked around and tried to grab at anything as the demon flew away with him, far faster than Kageyama who was trailing behind trying to catch up.

“Thanks for the snack!” Oikawa yelled back, before disappearing in the sky. Kageyama could only watch, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to catch up as he dropped himself to the ground again.

 

* * *

 

When Kageyama finally made it back to his tree house he paced around. He couldn’t think, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle himself. He looked around and felt rage gather within him, letting more feathers come through his skin. His nails now sharper and his skin a light tone of grey. He looked around and saw a bear hide on the wall and the first think he did was cut through it with his now sharp nails. He continued to trash the tree house in his anger until he was out of juice, falling to his hands and knees, wheezing for air. He had let Oikawa take Hinata from him and only god knows what could be happening. He didn’t even know if the boy was still alive. He just knew that he would need to get him back.

Kageyama was finally sitting upright and was wracking his brain over how he would even begin to get Hinata back. He couldn’t afford to be anything but optimistic so he tried to devise a plan, but he knew that Oikawa’s nest was heavily filled and guarded. Getting in would take time and stealth which he had, but the wandering demons on the outside would get him in seconds if he was alone.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he was met with a small crow, nudging berries at him. It didn’t take him long to realize that the bird nudging him was Mayu, the bird who had warmed up to Hinata before. He let out a sigh and took the berries playing with the stick between his fingers before feeling a tiny peck. He looked down to see the bird tilting her head and let out a sigh. She was asking where Hinata was.

“He’s gone.” he admitted halfheartedly. “But I’ll get him back, somehow.” he drifted off, still not knowing how he would even begin. He sat thinking for the day, watching the sun set and thats when it came to him. He jumped up and spread his wings flying from his tree house to a very well known place in the forest.

Kageyama stopped when he finally came across a large willow tree. Ridden with small creatures and fireflies that seemed to hide as he flew closer. He knew it was late, but if anyone could help him Sugawara and Daichi were the ones. He knocked on the door and did so numerous times before a very sleepy looking Sugawara opened the door. Kageyama knew he must have looked desperate, because instead of his usual smile Sugawara had a look of concern.

“What are you doing here so late?” Sugawara asked, stretching out his large white wings and stepping out, closing the door behind him.

“I need help.” Kageyama explained, telling him about Hinata and Oikawa and all that happened. “I have to get him back.”

A small squirrel found his way to Sugawara, climbing from his wing to his shoulder as he nuzzled the demon’s cheek. He let out a laugh, quickly petting his head as he answered. “You must really care about this boy?” Sugawara smirked, giving Kageyama a sly grin, soon returning to the subject at hand. “I will help in ways I can.” he explained, focusing on Kageyama again with a brief smile. “But you do know the dangers of being with a human, right?”

Kageyama nodded, feeling Mayu sit down on his shoulder, another twig with this time brambles in her mouth. “I know them, I will be careful,” he responded, raising a brow as Mayu nudged the brambles against his neck. “How should I pay you?”

Sugawara quickly shook his head, sheepishly chuckling. “Oh no, I’m not going to help personally.” he replied. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can and I’m not about to offer up Daichi. But I will redirect you to others, though, that’s all I can do. They’re trackers, so they’ll most likely find your human boyfriend quicker.” He stretched his arm to let the squirrel on the branch again, but kept his gaze focused on Kageyama.

Kageyama sputtered at the word boyfriend and felt his face grow hot. He had known the words meaning for a while due to Daichi and Sugawara and the thought of being boyfriends with Hinata made him feel warm inside. A feeling that he had not felt in 6 years. He quickly shook his head and put on a serious face nodding to Sugawara before feeling a squirrel crawl up his body and onto his shoulder presenting a tiny scribe. He took it without question and gave it a quick look over before flying off. He knew a lot about the trackers that Sugawara was referring him to, which meant he knew how problematic they could be.

The names that were written on the scroll were very well known in the tracking community as they were the cat and the owl demons. He sighed as he flew himself to their nest farther into the forest. Kageyama was relieved that most of the demons stayed in close proximity to one another so getting from one nest to another would be fairly simple, only taking a few hours time. Which was nothing for Kageyama, who was very used to flying being his primary use of transportation.

After a relatively short flight , or so Kageyama felt, he arrived in a denser part of the forest, darker and a kind of purple mist surrounding the area. Kageyama knew it was a poison, but it was one that didn't affect any demons, only animals. He breathed in through his nostrils, attempting to search for the trackers himself when he suddenly heard a soft chuckle from seemingly all around him.

"Ohoho, and what is crow demon Kageyama doing in these parts?" A voice echoed. "I didn't expect any visitors, did you?"

"Shut up, Kuroo." another voice rang, sounding way more absent-minded and even slightly bored. "This is why we never get visitors. Because you're being an absolute di-"

"Show yourself!" Kageyama replied, looking around but unable to find the two creatures. "I need your help. You're the trackers, right?"

"Our help?" The first voice, Kuroo, Kageyama guessed, replied, almost shocked. "Oh, that was a long time ago!"

Kageyama sighed and let himself fall to the ground landing with a soft thump. He looked around was finally met with two men, one taller than the other. The men had never clear features of cats, and he was shocked to see that they didn’t have wings, which of course made sense because they weren’t bird demons like him, Sugawara and the owl demons.

"Well, let's get serious now." the big one said, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his tail. "What's the job? We do require payment, in the form of fish."

`So you`ll help?” Kageyama asked, thickly swallowing. The trackers actually looked kind of intimidating like this, but he wouldn't let that show.

"Uh, you should come to the back to negotiate," Kenma spoke, his multicolored tail slightly flicking. "We'll discuss the job and the details while Kuroo-san here goes and gets Akashi-kun and Bokuto-san." He softly sighed when the last name delicately rolled over his tongue. "Come with me. I'm Kenma, by the way." A soft yawn escaped the demon as he stretched his arms, slumping further in the purple mist.

Mayu had followed him again, a muffled caw escaping her beak. This time, she brought a single strawberry. That made Kageyama slightly laugh. He walked further, the mist getting thicker, until it revealed a wooden hut. It was slightly above the ground and was definitely bigger than it looked. Kenma held the curtains that covered up the entrance, stepping in behind Kageyama. Kenma sat down on one of the tables, whispering something as all the candles instantly lit, revealing a fancy-looking chair and a bench, a desk in between. "Sit," Kenma mumbled, placing himself in the big chair. Kageyama softly sat down as Kenma spoke. "So, what's this all about?"

"It's Oikawa," Kageyama replied, slightly balling his fists as he spoke, explaining the entire story while Mayu hopped on the table, softly eating her strawberry. Kenma carefully listened, supporting his head with hand as he nodded.

When the crow demon stopped talking, Kenma hummed. "So you want your human back? Hm..." He puckered his lips, lost in thought as he did so. "Alright. Could you get that crow off the table, please?"

"Wait, hold on," Kageyama put a finger up, lifting the crow as he placed her on his shoulder. "That mist was animal poison, right? Is she gonna..?"

Kenma softly chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand as he did so. "No, no. It's like a human repellent. They don't know this part of the forest exists because of it. Keeps us safe." He shrugged. "Since this has to do with Oikawa, I’m not sure what we would be able to do.”

Kageyama sighed and nodded, knowing that most creatures didn’t like to mess with Oikawa. “I just need help to get into his nest! I can do that bit alone, but getting in and out is the hard part if I am alone with no distraction.”

“So you want to use us as bait?” A new voice laughed. “I like it!”

Kageyama looked over to see an owl demon with white and black hair that was spiked. The owl demon had slung an arm over his shoulder and he tensed, soon letting himself relax. “No, well… not exactly, I just need them to not see me slip in.”

“Bokuto, you are clearly making him uncomfortable.” A seconds new voice joined, clearly Akaashi. Now that he knew the demon beside him was Bokuto.

Kageyama cleared his throat as Bokuto stood up making room for Akaashi who sat between the two of them. He had to admit Akaashi beside him made him feel much more comfortable. Finally Kuroo walked pasted the table and leaned against the chair that Kenma sat in.

“Why should we help you, you do know the dangers of humans being here among us, and knowing about our ways?” Kuroo knew first hand the kind of savages humans could be. He wasn’t about to risk his life or the life of anyone else to save some human who might end up killing one of them, or worse. Exposing to other humans where they hid away.

“He isn’t like that!” Kageyama burst out clenching his fists tightly. “He betrayed the humans to help me, he put my safety before his when a group of scouters he was with tried to attack me!”

“You ever wonder why he was with the scouters?” Akaashi butt in. “Scouters kill creatures like us, he could be using you, to get to all of us.” He gestured with his hand as he spoke, his tone surprisingly calm considering what he was talking about. “It isn’t the first time that happened.”

Kageyama lifted from the bench. “He really isn’t like that! He wouldn’t,” he exclaimed, looking around the room. “He’s so innocent and sweet and-”

“I know you think he’s on our side, but we can’t risk that.” Kuroo finally added, cutting Kageyama off. “I can’t risk losing more of my family to them, and you have to understand that.”

“Family?” Kageyama replied, anger tainting his voice. “He’s the only family I have! The only one that’s still here! Please, don’t let me lose him as well..!” He was practically begging at this point, slamming his hands down on the table.

Kuroo looked around the room and sighed. “You really consider him family?” he asked, looking to Kenma who was now listening intently, seemingly curious about the human and what was so special about him. “You would trust him with your life?”

Almost instantly, the raven-haired nodded. “Of course! I’d give him my life if I had to.” His fingers curled into fists, glancing almost desperately to Kenma.

Kenma looked up to Kuroo with wide eyes, soon turning back to Kageyama. “We will do what we can, but you need to retrieve the boy yourself.” he was very curious about the human, and if someone as bitter as Kageyama (or so he had heard) would give his life up for him he must be very special.

“B-but, Kenma! You should be rational!” Kuroo exclaimed “You can’t just decide for all of us if -”

“I’m in!” Bokuto yelled, throwing his arm around Akaashi who was beside him. “What do you say Akaashi, you wanna reunite two forbidden lovers?” he asked, sending Kageyama a wink.

Kageyama sputtered a bit while the rest of the group smirked and grinned around him, he was starting to think that they were on to his feelings for the boy. Even Sugawara had made a comment. But that was impossible, Kageyama was any but obvious. Right?

Kuroo sighed, rubbing his temples. “You’re all gonna get yourself killed,” he sighed before looking up. “Well, whatever. I’ll join in then too. Someone logical has to be there when your plan inevitably fails.”

The rest of the group laughed, and Bokuto nearly landed on the floor. “You? Logical? Yeah yeah, you just wanna protect you beloved Kenma.”

Kuroo gave a look of surprise and looked down to see Kenma snickering beside him. He let out a groan and sent Bokuto a death glare before getting back on topic. “Now then, when do we plan to execute this plan?”

Kenma silently stood up, walking to the gigantic shelfs in the back. He hummed as he gazed at the books, his lips puckered. “We’re talking Oikawa here…” he mumbled to himself, before grabbing one of the scrolls. He placed it down on the table, opening it. “Assuming his hideout didn’t change, it should look something like this.”

The scroll revealed a gigantic map of the hideout, all the layers drawn in detail. He glanced at Kuroo. “Where would he hold humans captive?” he asked, puckering his lips as he stared at the map with squinted eyes.

Kageyama glanced at the large scroll. “He’s only a human, and if we are being quite honest he’s pretty small so I don’t think he would put that much effort into keeping him sealed away.” he continued to glance at the scroll, trying to think of what Oikawa would do. He was no genius, but he wasn’t dumb so this wouldn’t be a walk in the park. He eventually noticed a long row of small chambers and he got an idea. “I feel like this small set of chambers might be where he keeps prisoners, so I could start from there, if I’m wrong then I think I know where he might be keeping him, but I hope I’m not right.”

Everyone looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Why would he hope to be wrong. “Huh?” Bokuto finally voiced. “You want to find him as quick as possible, no?”

Kageyama sighed, pointing to a chamber that was circular and a little larger than the rest. “If he isn’t in one of the cells, I suspect he would be here. Most likely some sort of torture chamber.”

The group went silent, all looking at the scroll. “It’s approaching night time, right?” Akaashi asked, looking around. “We should go now then.”

Everyone looked to him in shock, but he quickly continued on. “Dragon demons harvest their power from the sun, right?” He questioned. “It’s how they are so powerful, wouldn’t striking at night be the most effective?”

“Hey hey, good thinking!” Bokuto exclaimed, slightly startling Akaashi at the loud tone. “Alright, let’s go then! We have no time to waste!”

Kenma lifted a finger. “We appreciate the.. excitement, but we can’t yet.” he pointed out, his gaze directing to Kageyama’s. “We can’t track without a scent. Do you have something wearing Hinata’s smell?”

Kageyama thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “I don’t think so,” he replied, his slight excitement dying down. “I didn’t think of it.”

A loud caw filled the room as Mayu flew in, holding something small in her beak. Kageyama felt the bird land on his shoulder and looked to see a feather pendant. Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Hinata must have dropped this!” he exclaimed. “Thank you!” he got out, patting the bird before taking the pendant. He handed it to Kenma carefully and up until then it didn’t click to him that the small feather was his, the one he had given to Hinata has a gift all those years ago. A small grin lit up his face as he thought about Hinata keeping it with him all those years.

“This will do.” Kenma stated sniffing the pendant before handing the feather to Kuroo who quickly took a sniff before nodding and handing it to back to Kageyama, raising his eyebrow a bit.

"Hm..? Kenma, smell that?” Kuroo grinned. He gave Kageyama an almost proud smirk.

Kageyama tilted his head and watched as Kenma’s eyes got wider, a small smile growing on his lips. "It seems that you have a bit of the boys scent on you," He giggled. "I didn't know you two were in that stage already."

Kageyama gulped and looked away. “No no, it’s not like that!” he got out frantically. “He’s just my friend!” Kageyama scowled as the rest of the group snickered. “We should really just go now!” he exclaimed, letting his wings expand a bit.

Kuroo looked to the group around him and finally let his eyes fall to Kenma who sat beside him, tail slowly swaying. He wanted to help Kageyama, but he didn’t want to risk any of them getting hurt. He knew that if he needed to kill this human, he wouldn’t hesitate even if it upset Kageyama. He finally nodded to the group and they set out for the dragon nest, all nervous as to what the nest would hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonlamb:  
> Okay so hello again! We are both so sorry for the long wait for this chapter basically my partner for this project went camping so we barely got any chances to write but we were able to pull though!! It is 1K off from our 5k+ per chapter goal but this is basically a two part chapter so it's not that big of a deal! 
> 
> Anyways my partner for this is back now so we will be able to post every few days depending on our schedules and our writing drive!! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!!!
> 
> [ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/) smol-hinata and [ hinatas-thighs ](http://www.hinatas-thighs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
